


thieves

by orphan_account



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just some quick camren, probably only posting because its almost 1amThe one where Lauren tries to rob a museum and Camila gets in the way.





	thieves

Lauren had been planning this heist for weeks. Spending most of the past fortnight cooped up in her one bedroom apartment, researching everything she needed to know to execute her latest break-in. Tonight would be the perfect time to strike. After this, she'd be able to retire in style, tonight marked the beginning of the end of her worries. From the roof of a nearby building she checked that the careless guard she had been spying on was indeed, on duty. Tonight's mark should be extremely easy with little to no hassle. She put her binoculars back in her rucksack and pulled out her grappling hook launcher, and set her stopwatch. 

The dark brunette shot a hook from her roof to the other and attached herself to a zip line. She slid downwards, revelling in the cold night air hitting her face then, all too quickly, landing safely at her destination. She unhooked herself, allowed the shot to recoil and returned the item to her rucksack. She checked her stopwatch, 46 seconds. A personal record. She smiled to herself as she walked over to the door leading down into the museum, then pulled out a map she had devised of the interior of the large building. She knelt on the ground to pull out her flashlight. She turned it on and briefly looked at the door. "So, according to my map..." She whispered to herself, often she found herself in some odd one sided conversation with herself because it helped her reaffirm information by saying it aloud. "Right, left...straight...go down one level..." She then pointed to the possible points of hiding. "Down one level, straight across. Down another level, could hide under that stair case..." She turned the flash light off. "Piece of cake."

The young thief wore a half mask that covered her mouth with black cloth, and an eye mask to hide more of her facial features, not including her dazzling emerald eyes, but some things can't be helped. Also her hair was tied and pinned up under a black beanie. She then pulled out a small laser, pressing a few buttons, cranking it up before it was able to burn the lock to the door. Opening the door slowly, she put the laser in her pocket and made her way in, down the stairs and looked from hall to hall. She noticed it was fairly empty, no guards... If she remembered right, there was a lot of people outside of the museum the other day, must have been a protest gone awry.

Right, left, straight, then down one level and she was standing in the room of the famed Crown of Yaja, albeit not a very well known Pharaoh, but still a Pharaoh and his crown was worth a lot to one of her clients, therefore worth a lot to Lauren. However, when she looked to the mystical head dress, she saw another girl already going to reach for it. How stupid was this girl? and how did she even get in here? Lauren quickly ran over to her and whisper yelled, "Stop!" She just barely grabbed the girl's wrist and shoved her back against the nearest wall. "You're making a huge mistake!" She almost spoke aloud.

"Who's there?" Called a guard. Lauren turned and looked into the girl's intense brown eyes, getting lost in them for only a moment before she lightly shook her head. When Lauren thought she heard the guard's footsteps quieten, she tugged the girl along behind her, dragging her away from the crown.

The girl finally opened her mouth and protested quietly, "What are you doing? I need that thing, it's worth so much... Let me go, you creep." She seemed to growl out the last word as she tugged her wrist to try at a petty attempt to free herself.

Lauren looked back to her and clenched her jaw in annoyance. "I have no time for this, we need to move." She whispered, the anger in her voice apparent as she continued to pull the girl down a flight of stairs and straight across a hallway to one particular hiding spot. The girl continued trying to break free from her grip when Lauren shook her head. "Are you an amateur or something?"

The light brunette girl was forced into a closet and stuck between Lauren and the back wall. It was an incredibly tight fit and the girl was confused to say the least. As soon as Lauren pulled the door closed behind her, she shook her head. "Who the fuck are you?" The girl asked, a newfound rage emerging inside her as she stared Lauren down.

"The girl who just saved your ass... but my name's Lauren." She said more preoccupied with the contents of her rucksack. She pulled out her flashlight with what space she had and turned a dial, dimming the light as she put it in her pocket with the light shining up at her and her new closet mate. "Do you seriously have no idea what I just saved you from?" Lauren asked as her eyes met the girl's.

"Well, I'm Camila, and yeah I have no idea why you pulled me away, I almost had it." She said as she saw Lauren's shaded eyes, the lighting was so obscure. Camila watched her pull her mask down and briefly move closer into the light, so she could now fully admire her piercing emerald eyes. She studied the girl's face but quickly stopped her mind drifting from the current situation she was in. "Why did you stop me?"

"The crown sits on a almost bear trap like thing, I've read a couple articles about it. It was made to ward off thieves, that's a reason why there aren't so many guards on duty. The crown protects itself. That's why there's no lasers to alert the police surrounding the exhibit either." She explained as her eyes seemed to wander back into her brain to pull out the information.

Camila's dark brown eyes showed slight interest as she nodded quietly. She dropped her own bag and rubbed her wrist. "Well thanks for saving my hand..." She whispered. "I owe you."

"Yeah you do, you went and fucking almost got us caught, and your negligence almost got your hand taken off-" In the middle of Lauren's speaking, they both heard heavy foot steps. "Shit, that guard, quick turn the flashlight off." Camila whispered in panic. Lauren turned it off and only their breath could be heard in the dark enclosed space.

The foot steps were so close and Camila's breathing became extremely uneven, extremely fast. She shifted around quite a bit as well as she swallowed dryly. "I-I can't get caught... Th-There's so much more I need to do in life, sh-shit..." She began to whisper quietly to herself and shut her eyes. Now with the small sliver of light she saw coming in from the doorway gone, she knew the insides of her eyelids did nothing to help her.

Lauren noticed her getting frantic and quickly tried to think what she could do to shut her up. Finally she moved her hands up to grip Camila's face, her elbows uncomfortably stuck out against the walls beside them, so instead decided to move her hands behind the brunette's neck and brought her elbows in. Then, with no hesitation, she brought her in for a soft kiss to try and take her mind off of everything. Camila's anxious whispers were replaced with a quiet gasp but after a second, she started to kiss back. This let a unashamed sigh escape from Lauren's lips. Camila wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. Lauren's plan of trying to ease the other's mind started to work as Camila's breathing became more even. Camila then felt Lauren's lips leave hers.

After Lauren pulled away, they both noticed the sound of the footsteps seemed to have gone almost entirely. Lauren groaned, "you taste like a fucking cheeseburger, that's so unattractive."

Camila snorted out a laugh before they both put their hands over each other's mouths and heard the footsteps near again. "Shit shit shit." Lauren bit her lip. "Fuck." She continued to whisper little curses about the whole situation.

Camila raised her eyebrow a bit before she whispered, "follow my lead, take off your shirt." She removed her own shirt fast and as soon as it landed on the floor, she pulled Lauren's body flush against hers and started to kiss her again. Fast. Their breath mixed, both fast and uneven. Their hands explored each other's bodies. Their lips swollen and always being pulled back to each other's as if they were magnets. Camila's cheeks were blushing and her thoughts only consisted of how Lauren tasted like raspberries and had a body that could make most people beg for it. Camila gently pressed her hips against Lauren's and pressed her up on top of the small empty shelve to their side, gripping behind her thighs as she did.

Lauren gasped into her mouth but then wrapped her legs around her waist and started to pull Camila's hair as their kiss got more heated. She really felt herself getting into it, this whole situation was fairly odd but she wasn't about to start complaining. Everything felt so good. 

When the door to the closet opened, they both stumbled forward and Camila looked up at the guard with a stupid grin on her face. "Oh hi, sorry to bother-"

"Get up, get dressed, and get out of my sight." The guard looked disgusted. "Before I decide to call the cops." He turned his back to them and quickly the two girls scrambled to collect their shirts and bags, before the two began to walk, being escorted by the guard. He quietly commented under his breath. "Fucking lesbians..."

Camila and Lauren looked at each other quietly with sheepish grins before they were pushed out of the museum. The guard crossed his arms over his chest, "If I ever catch either of you two here after hours, I'm calling the cops." Then almost spat, "Get outta here you dykes."

Camila instantly grew angry when she heard his last word. She raised her fist, getting ready to go start a fight as she walked back up the steps, but before she got up the second step, Lauren took her wrist and forced her to the side walk. "We just tried to rob the place, now is not the time to pick a fight with this guy," she whispered to her. Camila then turned back to the guard and held up her middle fingers and shouted "Fuck you!" Lauren shook her head with a smile at the girl in front of her. The guard turned around and walked back inside the museum without another word.

The street lamps dimly illuminated the pavement as they both walked side by side, laughing about the night's events like old friends.

**Author's Note:**

> the angel mv got me dead


End file.
